Can't fight this feeling
by Steeldust-01
Summary: MacStella WIP
1. Chapter 1

**Titel : Can't fight this feeling**

**Author : Steeldust**

**Email : ****Steeldustweb.de**

**Pairing : Mac/Stella**

**Raiting : PG**

**Status : WIP**

**Type : mainly romance / crime**

**Disclaimer : sie gehören nicht mir, alles Eigentum von CBS**

**Spoiler : eigentlich kaum, minimale Dinge aus Season 2 ( Kleidung, Büros etc. )**

**Authors Note : meine erste CSI NY Fiction, ich hatte total Lust auf eine Story, ich hoffe ich langweile euch nicht damit**

Sie rannte, rannte um ihr Leben. Ihr Atem ging stoßweise und mit jedem Schritt kam der dunkle Schatten hinter ihr näher. In wenigen Sekunden würde er sie eingeholt haben. Schon konnte sie fühlen, wie die Gestalt hinter ihr die Hand ausstreckte ...

Mit einem Schrei fuhr Stella Bonasera aus ihrem unruhigen Schlaf, doch die Intensität des Alptraums hielt sie noch immer gefangen. Fröstelnd zog sie die Decke ein Stück höher und strich sich seufzend eine Strähne ihres langen Haares aus dem verschwitzten Gesicht, rieb sich über die Augen und warf einen Blick auf ihren Radiowecker. Es war kurz nach zwei in der Nacht. Das bedeutete für sie wieder nur eine knappe Stunde Schlaf, denn die Hoffnung nach diesem Alptraum wieder einschlafen zu können war gleich null.

Stella griff tastend nach der Lampe auf ihrem Nachtisch und wenige Sekunden später wurde der Raum in ein sanftes Licht getaucht.

Es dauerte einen Augenblick, ehe sich ihre Augen an die plötzliche Helligkeit gewöhnt hatten doch dann sah sich unruhig in ihrem Schlafzimmer um. Der schwere Vorhang vor ihrem Fenster bewegte sich sacht im Luftzug des offenen Fensters, und einen kurzen Moment hielt sie erschrocken den noch immer erregten Atem an.

Hatte sie nicht vorhin das Fenster geschlossen ? Sie konnte spüren, wie die Beklemmung in ihr wieder zunahm, und ihre Hand griff tastend unter das Kopfkissen um ihre Sig Sauer hervorzuziehen.

Erst als sie das vertraute Gewicht ihrer Waffe spürte löste sich ein Teil der Beklemmung.

Vorsichtig stand sie auf und ging zu ihrem Schlafzimmerfenster. Es war besser das Fenster zu schließen, der Wetterdienst hatte für die frühen Morgenstunden ein schweres Unwetter für den Bundesstaat New York vorhergesagt. Die Lichter der Stadt zogen sie unwillkürlich in ihren Bann.

Wachsamen Augen glitten über die Skyline der Stadt und sie konnte das Pulsieren der Autos in den Straßen fühlen. Instinktiv wanderte ihr Blick in die Richtung, wo vor etwas mehr als vier Jahren noch die Zwillingstürme des World Trade Centers das Gesicht der Stadt geprägt hatten. So viel war vor vier Jahren zerstört worden, so viele Wunden die immer noch schmerzten. Seufzend verriegelte Stella das Fenster und zog den Vorhang zurück.

Einen kurzen Moment hielt sie inne und überlegte, ob sie noch einen Versuch wagen sollte. Doch sie verwarf den Gedanken ebenso schnell, wie er gekommen war. Die vierte Nacht in Folge verfolgte sie dieser Alptraum und in den Nächten zuvor hatte sie auch keine Ruhe mehr finden können.

In der ersten Nacht hatte sie sich Stunde um Stunde unruhig in ihrem Bett hin- und hergeworfen, die letzten beiden Nächte hatte sie auf dem Sofa vor dem Fernseher verbracht.

Der Traum war immer der gleiche, ein gesichtsloser Schatten verfolgte sie, und egal wie schnell sie sich auch bewegte, er kam beständig näher. Jede Nacht der gleiche Traum, vier Nächte in Folge.

Vor vier Tagen hatten sie die dritte Leiche gefunden, und was zu Beginn noch ein Zufall hätte sein können, wurde in den frühen Morgenstunden des Wochenbeginns mehr und mehr zu einer grausamen Gewißheit.

New York hatte wieder einen Serienkiller. Einen, der Jagd auf alleinstehende Frauen machte.

Verbrechen gehört in Städten wie New York zum täglichen Leben, die CSI Ermittlerin wußte das, aber Serienkiller waren immer etwas besonders Erschreckendes.

Stella nahm ihre Dienstwaffe und legte sie zusammen mit ihrer Dienstmarke auf den Stuhl vor ihren Kleiderschrank, ehe sie in Richtung Badezimmer ging um sich zu duschen. Auf dem Weg dorthin machte sie in ihrer kleinen Küche halt, um einen Kaffe aufzusetzen.

Da an Schlaf nicht zu denken war, und sie nicht schon wieder die Nacht mit stumpfsinnigen Lobpreisungen des Homeshoppingkanals verbringen wollte, entschloss sie sich zur Arbeit zu fahren. Der Kaffee würde helfen, auch die letzten Reste des unerquicklichen Schlafes zu verscheuchen.

Vielleicht gelang es ihr auf der Arbeit etwas zu entdecken, was bisher übersehen wurde um diesen Bastard auf die Schliche zu kommen.

Bevor Stella die Küche wieder verließ, füllte sie noch Rasch das Futter für ihren Kater auf. Brutus war kein besonders gefräßiges Tier, aber sie wußte nicht, wann sie wieder in ihrer Wohnung sein würde.

CSI HQ City of N.Y.

3:20 AM

Das Gebäude des CSI New York war hell erleuchtet, und genau wie die Stadt, für die sie alle arbeiteten, gab es auch für die Kriminalisten des CSI keinen Schlaf. Hier wurde rund um die Uhr ermittelt, und obwohl Stella zur Tagschicht gehörte, war sie doch keine Unbekannte für die Mitarbeiter der Nachtschicht.

„ Guten Morgen, Miss Bonasera , was hat Sie denn so früh aus dem Bett getrieben ? „

„ Morgen Ernie, ich denke mal das liegt am Wetter. Hoffentlich gibt es bald ein Gewitter, mein Kopf bringt mich sonst noch um. „ , log Stella.

Ernest Short war schon seit achtzehn Jahren Pförtner beim CSI, und er kannte mittlerweile jeden Kollegen. Zumindest die, die schon ein bisschen länger dabei waren.

Prüfend betrachtete er die Ermittlerin. Ihre sonst so strahlenden Augen blickten ihn müde an. Im Geheimen bewunderte Ernest die attraktive Frau und er erkannte sofort, dass sie ihn belogen hatte.

So sieht jemand aus, der mindestens drei Tage und Nächte in Folge nicht richtig geschlafen hatte. Nach achtzehn Jahren beim CSI kannte er sich mit Schlaflosigkeit der Ermittler und deren Anzeichen aus.

Der Pförtner ging nicht weiter darauf ein. Sie wird ihre Gründe haben, dachte er bei sich. Und außerdem kam es durchaus öfter vor, dass Kollegen aus ihrer Schicht sich noch in der Nacht hierher verirrten.

„ Na dann gute Besserung, und trinken Sie nicht zu viel Kaffee, das macht alles nur schlimmer ! „

„ Ich werde daran denken, Ernie. Danke „ , Stella war froh, dass er nicht weiter nachgefragt hatte. Sie wußte, dass sie immer mehr Ähnlichkeiten mit einem Zombie hatte. Der Schlafmangel war ihr deutlich anzusehen, aber ihre Kollegen, allen voran ihr Chef, würden sie schon früher oder später darauf ansprechen.

„ Bei meinem Glück wohl eher früher. „ , murmelte sie und bog um die Ecke, bis sie außer Sicht der Pförtnerei war. Am nächsten Kaffeeautomaten hielt sie an, und entschied sich für einen doppelten Espresso.

Während sie den Automaten dabei beobachtete, wie er das heiße Getränk in den Plastikbecher laufen ließ, entschuldigte sie sich in Gedanken bei Ernest. Aber ohne Coffein würde sie den Tag nicht überleben, das wußte sie. Sie war sich nicht mal mehr sicher, ob sie ihn mit Coffein überstehen würde.

Ungeduldig trommelte sie mit den Fingern auf den Automaten ein. Immer wenn sie müde war, löste sich ihre eh nur schwach ausgeprägte Geduld in Luft auf, und mit jeder Nacht, die sie nicht schlafen konnte, stieg ihre Reizbarkeit.

Endlich, der Automat hatte ihren Becher freigegeben. Sie umfaßte vorsichtig den oberen Rand des dunkelbraunen Bechers und schleppte sich müde in Richtung ihres Büros.

Als erstes würde sie nochmals die Zeugenaussagen durchgehen. Eine innere Stimme flüsterte ihr schon seit Tagen zu, dass in den Zeugenaussagen irgendwas nicht hundertprozentig stimmte. Sie wußte es, spürte es, aber konnte den Finger nicht auf die Stelle legen.

Gedankenverloren bog sie um die letzte Ecke vor ihrem Büro und stieß mit einem entgegenkommenden Mann zusammen. Sie verlor das Gleichgewicht und der heiße Kaffee schwappte über den Becherrand direkt auf ihre Hand.

„ Verdammt „ , fluchte sie. Mit einem einfachen Espresso wäre der Becher nicht so voll gewesen, aber nein, du musstest ja so gierig sein, verfluchte sie sich innerlich. Um ihr Gleichgewicht ringend, versuchte sie gleichzeitig nicht noch mehr von der braunen Flüssigkeit zu verschütten.

Plötzlich fühlte sie, wie zwei starke Hände ihre Schulter packten und sie festhielt

„ Stella ! Was machst du denn hier ?„ , Mac Taylor zog die Augenbrauen zusammen und sah seine Mitarbeiterin kritisch an. „ Deine Schicht beginnt doch erst ..." , er zögerte, und warf einen Blick auf seine Uhr, „in fünf Stunden ! „

„ Das gleiche könnte ich Dich fragen, Mac. Bist du überhaupt schon zu Hause gewesen ? „

Herausfordernd sah Stella ihren Chef an. Plötzlich erkannte sie in seinem Gesicht die gleiche Müdigkeit, die sie verspürte.

„ Gott, du siehst beschissen aus. Geh schlafen, Mac „

„ Danke, es ist immer wieder erfrischend Komplimente von einer hübschen Frau zu bekommen. „ , obwohl Mac Taylor sich wirklich übermüdet fühlte, was nun wirklich kein neuer Zustand für ihn war, lächelte er sie linkisch an.

„ Hey, so habe ich das aber nicht gemeint. Du weißt, dass..., Stella zögerte.

Hatte er gerade hübsche Frau gesagt ?

„ Was weiß ich ? „

Er hatte hübsche Frau gesagt, definitiv. Das, oder ihr übermüdetes Gehirn trieb gemeine Scherze mit ihr.

Plötzlich wurde ihr bewußt, dass er sie immer noch mit beiden Hände festhielt.

Mac schien ihren kurzen Blick auf seine Hände bemerkt zu haben. Er nahm seine Hände runter, trat einen Schritt zurück und sah ihr in die Augen.

„ Was weiß ich, Stel ?

Der Verlust seine Berührung tat ihr fast körperlich weh. Sie versuchte sich ihre Enttäuschung nicht anmerken zu lassen. Stella Bonasera war realistisch genug, sich nicht irgendwelchen Hoffnungen hinzugeben. Sie wußte, dass er noch immer um seine Frau trauerte. Und manchmal fühlte sie sich schmutzig,schuldig und egoistisch, aber sie konnte es nicht ändern. Irgendwann im Laufe des letzten Jahres war etwas passiert, dass sie nicht hatte voraussehen können. Sie hatte sich in ihren Chef, Partner und besten Freund verliebt.

Schlagartig fiel ihr dieser alte Song wieder ein. „I can't fight this feeling any longer „ ... irgendwie war es halt einfach passiert. Genau wie in diesem Song.

Anfangs hatte sie über diese Möglichkeit nicht mal im Traum nachgedacht. May Taylor war glücklich verheiratet gewesen, aber in den Jahren nach Claires Tod hatten sich Stellas Gefühle verändert.

Normalerweise konnte sie ihre Gefühle und Hoffnungen gut verstecken, aber seit dieser Serienkiller ihrer aller Leben bestimmte, erwischte sie sich immer häufiger dabei, wie ihre Mauer bröckelte.

Sie brauchte, genau wie jeder andere Mensch auch, eine Schulter zum Anlehnen. In guten Zeiten konnte sie noch irgendwie zurechtkommen, aber gerade in schweren Zeiten, so wie jetzt, wurde das Gefühl immer stärker.

Stella war verzweifelt, traute sich aber nicht Mac um Hilfe zu bitten.

Ihre geänderten Gefühle ihm gegenüber standen ihr im Weg. Um keinen Preis der Welt wollte sie, dass er etwas bemerkte. Ihre Freundschaft war ihr zu kostbar, zu wichtig.

„ Stella ! Schläfst Du ? „ Mac trat wieder einen Schritt näher an sie heran.

„ Was, ich ... nein, natürlich nicht. „

Um diese Behauptung zu unterstreichen nahm sie einen kräftigen Schluck des immer noch heißen Espressos und verbrannte sich dabei den Gaumen.

„ Verdammter Mist „ Ihr südländisches Temperament überwand die bleierne Müdigkeit. Verärgert spuckte Stella den Espresso zurück in den Becher, murmelte eine Entschuldigung und verschwand in Richtung ihres Büros.

Mac Taylor schaute ihr irritiert nach. Irgendwas war nicht in Ordnung mit Stella. Der Ex-Marine wußte nicht was es war, aber er war fest entschlossen der Sache auf den Grund zu gehen.

Stella war immer ein offener, emotionaler Typ gewesen, aber in letzter Zeit war sie immer zurückhaltender geworden. Ganz schlimm war es seit einigen Wochen, seit sie vergeblich versuchten den Mörder der drei Frauen ausfindig zu machen.

Als er sich umdrehte um ihr zu folgen, fiel ihm ein, dass sie ihm die Antwort auf seine Frage schuldig geblieben war.

TBC


	2. Chapter 2

Can't fight this feeling

PART TWO

Wenn Mac etwas nicht ausstehen konnte, dann waren es unbeantwortete Fragen. Auch ein Grund, wieso er zu den Besten in seinem Beruf gehörte. Außerdem wußte er, daß es für ein klärendes Gespräch mit Stella keinen idealen Zeitpunkt gab. Seine Partnerin gehörte eigentlich nicht zum dem Typ Ermittler, der sich in einen Fall zu sehr hineinsteigerte, ihn mit nach Hause nahm, aber sie war sicherlich immer mit viel Herz dabei.

Mac empfand dies nicht als Schwäche, eher als Stärke Stellas, aber gelegentlich mußte man sie zurück auf die rechte Bahn stupsen. Bei diesem Gedanken lächelte er. Und wie oft hat sie dich schon auf den rechten Weg zurückgebracht ? Unzählige Male. Dieses Mal jedoch war es anders, zumindest redete Mac sich das ein.

Sofort meldete sich seine innere Stimme, war es wirklich so anders ? Schließlich war Stella nicht alleine zu dieser frühen Stunde unterwegs. Sie hatte recht gehabt mit ihrer Vermutung. Mac Taylor war noch nicht zu Hause gewesen, er konnte einfach nicht schlafen. Und das hatte viele Gründe. Aber er hatte nicht gewußt, daß Stella auch unter Schlaflosigkeit litt.

Der gewaltsame Tod der drei Frauen schien ihr stark zugesetzt zu haben. Doch erst vor einigen Tagen hatte Mac die Veränderung an seinem Partner bemerkt.

Stella zeigte immer stärker die typischen Symptome eines Menschen, der definitiv zu wenig Schlaf bekam. Natürlich versuchte sie es herunterzuspielen, zu verstecken mit ihrer typischen leichten Art, aber sie konnte ihn nicht täuschen, oder doch ? Er war sich dessen nicht mehr so sicher.

Sie verbarg etwas vor ihm, und das gehörte auch zu den Dingen die er, Mac Taylor, nicht ertragen konnte.

Plötzlich wurde dem Detective bewußt, daß er schon eine geraume Weile in dem schwach beleuchteten Flur stand. Da die Tagschicht erst in einigen Stunden ihren Dienst antreten würde, war es relativ leer in diesem Teil des Gebäudes und es waren noch lange nicht alle Lichter eingeschaltet.

Mac warf einen letzten Blick auf den Kaffeefleck am Boden und schritt dann langsam in die Richtung von Stellas Büro. Im ersten Moment sah es so aus, als wäre sie noch nicht da. Die Lichter waren ausgeschaltet und der gläserne Raum wurde nur durch die entfernte Flurbeleuchtung und durch die Lichter der Stadt beleuchtet, doch beim Näherkommen konnte er ihre schlanke Gestalt sehen.

Sie stand am Fenster, mit der rechten Schulter lehnte sie an einer der dicken Sicherheitsglasscheiben und ihre Stirn berührte das Fenster vor ihr.

Ihre ganze Körperhaltung drückte eine solche Müdigkeit und Hoffnungslosigkeit aus, daß es Mac fast das Herz zeriss. Einen Moment lang überlegte er, ob er vielleicht zu ihr gehen sollte, doch dann verwarf er diesen Gedanken wieder. Was, wenn sie nicht gestört werden wollte ? In den letzten Monaten hatte sie sich immer mehr distanziert und er hatte wenig Erfahrung in solchen Dingen.

Verunsichert blieb der CSI im Türrahmen des Büros stehen.

Zum ersten Mal fiel ihm auf, daß Stella dünner geworden war. Sie war immer schlank gewesen, fast schon zerbrechlich, aber im kalten Licht der Neonröhren wirkte ihre Haut wie Papier.

Ihr Gesicht spiegelte sich in den Scheiben, wirkte grau und eingefallen.

Was ist nur los mit dir ? Wieso sprichst du nicht mit mir ? Warum weichst du mir aus ?

All diese Fragen wirbelten in seinem Kopf, doch er brachte keinen Ton heraus. Er stand einfach nur da und beobachtete die Frau, die eine feste Konstante in seinem Leben geworden war.

Unwillkürlich stieß er einen Seufzer aus und seine Schultern sanken herab. Es war, als hätte ihre Hoffnungslosigkeit die seine noch verstärkt.

Das leise Geräusch brachte Leben in die Frau am Fenster. Mit einem unterdrückten Aufschrei wirbelte Stella herum. Mac konnte sehen, wie ihr etwas aus der Hand glitt, und als er einen Wimpernschlag später ein klatschendes Geräusch vernahm, fiel es ihm wieder ein. Der Becher mit ihrem Kaffee.

„ Mac ! Du hast mich zu Tode erschreckt ! „

Zitternd griff Stella nach der Kleenexbox auf ihrem Schreibtisch, zog einige der Tücher heraus und ließ sich dann auf die Knie nieder, um die Reste ihres glücklosen Espressos aufzuwischen.

Ihre Unsicherheit nahm zu. Sie konnte den forschenden Blick seiner Auge auf ihrem Rücken fühlen. Verdammt, dieser gläserne Schreibtisch bot ihr keine Deckung.

Stella spürte wie der Blick vor ihren Augen verschwamm. Mit aller Macht versuchte sie die Tränen zurückzuhalten. Große Mädchen weinen nicht, hatte man ihr früher immer gesagt, damals nach dem Tod ihrer Eltern. Was für ein blöder Spruch. Knirschend biß sie die Zähne zusammen, wollte sich keine Blöße vor ihrem Chef und Freund geben.

Plötzlich fühlte sie, wie jemand sacht ihre Handgelenke umfasste. Mac. Das Zittern wurde stärker.

„ Stella, lass mich dir helfen. Bitte „ , seine Stimme klangt sanft, fast flehend und sie wußte, daß er nicht den verschütteten Kaffee meinte.

Unfähig etwas zu sagen, hielt sie ihren Blick gesenkt und fixierte die Spitzen seiner schwarzen Lederschuhe.

Als Mac spürte, daß sie ihm wieder nicht antworten würde, stand er vorsichtig auf . Seine Hände hielten immer noch sanft ihre Handgelenke umschlossen.

Stella wehrte sich leicht, doch er war so viel stärke als sie. Er zog sie mit sich nach oben und plötzlich stand sie so dicht vor ihm, daß sie sein Aftershave riechen konnte.

„ Mac ... „ doch ihre Stimme ließ sie im Stich.

„ Lass mich dir helfen. „ , wiederholte er seine Worte.

„ Es ist alles ok, Mac. „ , brachte sie hervor, doch sie sah ihm dabei nicht in die Augen, wußte, daß er ihre Lüge sofort durchschauen würde. Man konnte Mac Taylor nur schwer belügen.

„ Hör auf damit, Stella. Nichts ist ok mit Dir. Du isst nicht, du schläfst nicht ... „ , seufzend brach er ab.

„ Was ist nur los mit Dir ? „

Immer noch hielt sie ihren Blick gesenkt, starrte verbissen auf seine Schuhspitzen, als sie plötzlich fühlte, wie er den Griff um ihre Handgelenke löste.

„ Stella, schau mich an. „ vorsichtig, fast schon zärtlich, legte er einen Zeigerfinger unter ihr Kinn und hob ihren Kopf bis ihre Blicke sich trafen. Er sah die Tränen in ihren Augen und erschrak. Stella Bonasera war einer der stärksten Menschen die er kannte. In der Zeit nach Claires Tod war sie es, die ihm durch die dunkelsten Phasen seines Lebens geholfen hatte, und jetzt war es an der Zeit die Rollen zu tauschen, auch wenn er den Grund für ihre Trauer noch nicht kannte.

„ Komm her ... „ , Mac zog sie sanft an seine Brust. Stella wehrte sich dagegen, doch er ließ sie nicht los, und nach wenigen Augenblicken fühlte er ihren Widerstand erlahmen. Er schlang die Arme um ihre Schultern und hielt sie fest an sich gedrückt. Doch der Ausbruch, mit dem er gerechnet hatte, blieb aus. Sie stand nur still an ihn gelehnt und vergrub ihr Gesicht an seinem Hals. Nach einigen Minuten erwiderte sie seine Umarmung, und er fühlte einen Teil seiner Anspannung von ihm abfallen.

Seit Claires Tod führte er ein einsames und zurückgezogenes Leben. Er war noch nie ein Partytyp gewesen, aber er hatte sich in der Zeit nach dem elften September noch mehr verschlossen.

Immer wieder hatte Stella ihn aus der Reserve locken müssen. „ Komm doch mit, Mac. Den Irish Coffee dort wirst du lieben. „ Anfangs hatte er immer abgelehnt. Die Arbeit lieferte ihm mehr als genug Gründe, doch Stella hatte nie aufgegeben. Und so hatte er vor einiger Zeit angefangen nachzugeben. Erst nur selten, aber dann immer häufiger, bis es schließlich zur Selbstverständlichkeit wurde, ab und zu nach der Arbeit etwas Trinken zu gehen.

„Mac ? „

Ihre Stimme riß ihn aus seinen Gedanken.

„ Ja, Stella ? „

„ Es sind die Träume. Sie verfolgen mich, lassen mich nicht schlafen. Seit vier Nächten wache ich schreiend auf.

Ein Mann verfolgt mich, und egal wie schnell ich laufe, er kommt näher und holt mich ein. „

Er sagte nichts, hielt sie nur fest und hörte ihr zu. Es war besser, sie die Geschichte erzählen zu lassen. Er wollte sie mit seinen Fragen nicht bedrängen. Nach einer kurzen Pause erzählte sie stockend weiter.

„ Die Bilder der Frauen gehen mir nicht mehr aus dem Kopf. Sie waren mir so ähnlich Mac, herrjeh ..das hätte ich sein können. „

Sie hatte Recht, er wusste es. Jede dieser drei Frauen hätte sie sein können. Alle Opfer waren südländischen Typs gewesen. Groß, schlank und mit langen braunen Haaren.

Um ehrlich zu sein, er hatte selber oft über diese Möglichkeit nachgedacht. Einer der Gründe warum er heute Nacht wieder nicht schlafen konnte.

Insgeheim war er sogar froh gewesen Stella heute Nacht hier anzutreffen. Das bedeutete, daß sie in Sicherheit war. Er verhielt sich unprofessionell, das wußte er. Stella war schließlich ein Cop und durchaus in der Lage sich zu verteidigen, aber dennoch blieb dieses ungute Gefühl. Sie wußten einfach zu wenig von dem Täter. Er war vorsichtig, geradezu beängstigend sorgfältig. Er schien ihre Arbeitsweise zu kennen, die technischen Möglichkeiten.

Nie fanden sie am Tatort ausreichende Spuren, und die paar mickrigen Beweisen die sie dann doch nach einer halben Ewigkeit fanden, verliefen sich schon nach kurzer Zeit im Sande. Es war zum Verzweifeln.

„ Verdammt Mac, ich habe Angst. Dieser Bastard spielt mit uns, er ist uns immer einen Schritt voraus und wir können nichts machen. „

Stella wich einen Schritt zurück, löste sich aus seiner Umarmung. Der plötzliche Verlust ihrer Körperwärme ließ ihn frösteln.

„ Ich habe das Gefühl, daß ich den Verstand verliere. Vorhin war ich mir nicht mehr sicher, ob ich das Fenster verschlossen hatte oder nicht. Auf der Straße schaue ich mich immer wieder um. Wenn das Telefon klingelt zucke ich zusammen. Das ist doch nicht normal, Mac. Ich bin keine dieser verschüchterten Frauen. Und doch schlafe ich mit der Waffe unter meinem Kopfkissen ... „ , ihre Stimme war zum Ende immer leiser geworden, doch plötzlich hob sie den Kopf und sah ihm direkt in die Augen.

„ Wir müssen ihn schnappen. „

„ Das werden wir, Stella. Ganz sicher. „

Als er sah, daß Stella nur mit Mühe ein Gähnen unterdrücken konnte, legte er ihr die Hand auf den Rücken und schob sie in Richtung Tür.

„ Du legst dich jetzt ein bißchen aufs Ohr, Stella. „ Ohne Dich kann ich diesen Job nicht machen, und wenn du so weiter machst, brichst du mir früher oder später zusammen. „

Er wußte, daß sie protestieren würde und fügte nachdrücklich hinzu.

„ Keine Widerrede, Stella. Oder ich muß meinen Rang ausspielenund es Dir befehlen!„ Er lächelte sie an, um seinen Worten die Schärfe zu nehmen.

Stella wußte wann sie verloren hatte. Wenn Mac diesen Blick hatte, waren Argumente sinnlos. Das mußte ein Überbleibsel aus seiner Zeit bei der Army sein.

Um ehrlich zu sein war sie sogar ganz froh. Ihre Müdigkeit war zurückgekehrt, und sie begrüßte sie wie eine alte Bekannte. Trotzdem, der Gedanke zurück in ihre Wohnung zu fahren war alles andere als verlockend.

Mac schien ihre Gedanken zu erraten.

„ Du kannst auf der Couch in meinem Büro schlafen. Im vorderen Schrank findest du eine Decke und ein Kissen. Du hast noch ein paar Stunden bis die Schicht wechselt, solange wirst du ziemlich ungestört sein. „

„ Und was ist mit Dir ? „

„ Im Gegensatz zu Dir, habe ich meinen Kaffee getrunken. „ er grinste sie linkisch an.

Stellas Blick wanderte zu der kleinen Pfütze am Boden vor dem Fenster. Die Kleenextücher lagen achtlos am Boden und hatten schon einen Teil der dunklen Flüssigkeit aufgesogen.

„ Ich komme klar, Stella. Wenn du möchtest, leiste ich Dir Gesellschaft und sehe noch mal die Zeugenaussagen durch. Ich weiß nicht warum, aber irgendwas irritiert mich daran. „

Der gleiche Instinkt, dachte sie bei sich und mußte trotz der Situation lächeln.

„ Warum lächelst du ? „

„ Nichts, Mac. Das mit der Gesellschaft klingt gut, und falls ich nicht einschlafen kann, kannst du mir ja was vorlesen. „

Dieses Mal war es an ihr ihn anzugrinsen.

„ Geht klar, Stel. „

Er reichte ihr die Hand um den Pakt zu besiegeln.

Als sich ihre Hände trafen, fühlten beide seit langem wieder ein Gefühl der Zuversicht. Vielleicht würde ja doch alles gut werden.

Beide konnte nicht ahnen, wie falsch sie mit diesem Gefühl lagen.

TBC


	3. Chapter 3

**Es wird etwas düsterer, aber ich muss die Story in die richtige Richtung treiben.**

**Viel Spaß**

**--------------------------------------- **

**New York Central Park**

**4:07 AM**

Selbst in der Stadt die niemals schlief, gab es Plätze an denen in der Nacht ein Schrei ungehört verklingen konnte.

Sheryl Thompson hielt ihren Blick gesenkt und verbissen schritt sie durch die Dunkelheit. Die Luft war immer noch schwül und drückend. Der Central Park galt mit seinen 330 Hektar Baum- und Rasenfläche als grüne Lunge New Yorks, aber trotzdem glaubte sie Staub in der Luft zu schmecken. Der Lärm Manhattens drang gedämpft durch die Ohrstöpsel in ihren Ohren und eine heftige Brise wehte ihr dunkles Haar wild durcheinander.

Die junge Frau warf einen Blick zurück. Die Lichter der Upper East Side waren weiter in die Ferne gerückt und das Rauschen der Bäume wurde immer lauter. Es war ein Fehler gewesen durch den Park zu gehen.

Was anfangs wie ein kleines Abenteuer ausgesehen hatte, wie ein kleiner Kick um etwas mehr Spannung in ihr Leben zu bringen, wurde immer mehr zu einem nervlichen Alptraum für sie. Seit sie den Central Park betreten hatte fühlte sie sich beobachtet. Erst hatte sie umdrehen wollen, aber die Lust auf den Kick war größer. Also ging sie weiter.

Mittlerweile hatte sie fast die Mitte des Parks erreicht. Zu ihrer Linken mußte irgendwo das Jacqueline-Kennedy-Reservoir liegen, jener große künstliche See der so beliebt bei Joggern war. Die Wege um den See boten einen wunderbaren Ausblick auf die Skyline von Manhatten.

Sheryl war kein ängstlicher Mensch, aber die Dunkelheit war erdrückend und das nahende Unwetter verstärkte ihr Unbehagen noch. Plötzlich glaubte sie eine Bewegung vor sich zu sehen. Ein Schatten der in der Dunkelheit lauerte, wie ein Löwe seiner Beute auflauerte.

Ängstlich umklammerte sie ihren silbernen Ipod und drehte die Lautstärke ein wenig höher. Das Rauschen der Bäume wurde von den Klängen der neuesten Robbie Williams Single übertönt. Die Musik machte ihr Mut. Langsam beschleunigte sie ihre Schritte und fiel schließlich in einen langsamen Trab. Der Weg rüber zur West Side war noch weit und würde sie direkt an den Tennisplätzen vorbei führen. Sie verband viele schöne Erinnerungen mit der Sportanlage. Schließlich hatte sie dort vor mehr als fünf Jahren ihren Mann kennengelernt. Sie musste lächeln.

Die Erinnerung hob ihre Stimmung und die Beklemmung ließ etwas nach.

Herrjeh, sie war keine vierzehn mehr. Sie konnte die Angst in den Griff bekommen. Früher hatte sie sich immer unter der Decke versteckt, wenn ihre Schwester mal wieder einen dieser widerlichen Horrorstreifen sehen mußte. Maria war verrückt nach billigen Horrorfilmen gewesen. Sie selber konnte dieser Art Film nicht ausstehen.

Wann hatte sie eigentlich das letzte Mal mit Maria telefoniert ? Es mußte schon eine Weile her sein.

Sheryl war so in Gedanken versunken, daß sie den Schatten nicht sah, der hinter ihr auftauchte.

Die Attacke kam vollkommen überraschend und der erste Schlag ließ die junge Frau nach vorne fallen. Ein Schrei löste sich aus ihre Kehle, aber wurde von zwei Händen, die sich um ihren Hals schlossen, erstickt.

Sheryl versuchte sich zu wehren, aber ihr Angreifer drückte sie mit seinem Gewicht zu Boden und ließ ihr keine Chance.

Sie fühlte wie ihr ein Tuch über Nase und Mund gepresst wurde. Anfangs vermied sie es einzuatmen, doch schon nach kurzer Zeit wurde der Drang Luft zu holen immer größer und schließlich konnte sie es nicht länger hinauszögern.

Das Tuch roch komisch, erinnerte sie an einen lange zurückliegenden Krankenhausaufenthalt. Beim Einatmen fiel ihr der pelzige Geschmack auf, den die Chemikalie auf ihrer Zunge verursachte. Sie konnte fühlen wie sich ihre Sinne benebelten, fühlte wie sie auf den Rücken gedreht wurde und ein Mann sich an ihrer Kleidung zu schaffen machte. Doch sie konnte sich nicht bewegen, es schien als wäre ihr Körper nicht länger ein Teil von ihr. Gewaltsam wurde ihr die Hose runtergerissen und als der Mann brutal in sie eindrang, floh der letzte bewußte Gedanke aus ihrem Sinn. Tränen liefen ihr über die Wangen, doch ihr Peiniger kannte kein Mitleid.

Das letzte was sie fühlte waren Regentropfen die auf ihre Haut prasselten, dann wurde alles schwarz.

Der Himmel über dem Central Park schien zu weinen, als sich die Wolken wie Schleusen öffneten und alles hinter einem Schleier aus Regen verschwand.

**CSI HQ City of N.Y.**

**4:56 AM**

Der einsetzende Regen klatschte an die Fensterscheiben seines Büros. Mac Taylor löste seinen Blick von dem Dokument in dem er bis gerade gelesen hatte und schaute aus dem Fenster.

Sein Team hatte im Sommer die neuen Räumlichkeiten weiter oben bezogen, und er erwischte sich immer wieder dabei, wie sein Blick aus dem Fenster und rüber zu den Häusern wanderte. Die Lichter der Stadt wirkten hypnotisierend auf ihn. Gott, er liebte diese Stadt. Er kannte alle ihre strahlenden Facetten, aber er wußte auch um ihre dunklen Seiten.

Mit einer fließenden Bewegung glitt er aus seinem Sessel und trat näher an das Fenster. Mac hob die Hand und presste seine linke Handfläche auf das kühle Glas. Anfangs war er von der Idee umzuziehen nicht begeistert gewesen. Sein Chef hatte ihm mitgeteilt, daß die Büros der Tagschicht nach oben in die zweite Etage verlegt werden sollten. Doch je länger er hier in diesem gläsernen Büro saß, und die Augen über seine Stadt schweifen ließ, desto mehr akzeptierte er den Umzug.

Stella war sofort begeistert gewesen. Ihr war es schon immer zu düster in dem Kellergewölbe gewesen. Stella.

Unwillkürlich glitt sein Blick zu der Frau die unweit von ihm auf dem Sofa lag.

Die tiefen, ruhigen Atemzüge verrieten ihm, daß sie noch immer schlief. Ab und zu bewegte sie sich leicht im Schlaf und murmelte undeutliche Worte.

Vorsichtig, um sie nicht zu wecken, trat Mac näher an sie heran. Er blickte einen kurzen Moment auf sie herab, ehe er in die Hocke ging und sein Gesicht auf ihre Höhe brachte.

Ihr Gesicht war vollkommen entspannt, fast schon friedlich. Eine Strähne ihres dunklen Haares hatte sich gelöst und bewegte sich sacht bei jedem ihrer Atemzüge. Vorsichtig hob Mac eine Hand. Sanft strich er ihr die Strähne aus dem Gesicht. Er wollte sie nicht wecken, aber das Bedürfnis sie zu berühren war unerträglich.

Die Bewegung war kaum zu spüren, und doch sah er plötzlich in die ruhigen, grünen Augen seiner Partnerin.

Schnell zog er die Hand zurück. Er fühlte sich ertappt.

" Hey Stella. " Er lächelte sie an. " Ich wollte dich nicht wecken. Schlaf ruhig weiter. " Er sprach schnell, wollte seine Unsicherheit überspielen.

" Wie spät ist es ? " Stella stützte sich auf die Ellenbogen und brachte sich in eine halbsitzende Position.

" Kurz nach fünf. Du hast etwas über eine Stunde geschlafen... " Mac betrachtete sie eingehend.

Stella wand sich unter seinem prüfenden Blick. Sie wußte was er sagen wollte, doch sie war nicht bereit ein weiteres Mal nachzugeben. Der kurze Schlaf hatte ihr gut getan, sie fühlte sich so erholt wie schon lange nicht mehr.

" Mir geht es viel besser, Mac. Danke. " Ihr Blick wanderte zu der breiten Fensterfront.

" Seit wann regnet es ? "

" Noch nicht lange. Vielleicht fünf, maximal zehn Minuten. "

Stella schob die Decke zur Seite und schwang ihre Beine über den Rand des roten Ledersofas. Mac wich vor ihrer schwungvollen Bewegung zurück und stemmte sich nach oben. Er drehte sich um und ging einen Schritt zur Tür. Stella sah ihm fragend nach, aber ihr Gesicht erhellte sich, als sie sah, daß er nach dem Lichtschalter griff.

Das Büro wurde schlagartig in ein weißes Licht getaucht und Stella kniff leicht die Augen zusammen. Das sanfte Licht der Schreibtischlampe verlor sich in dem kalten Licht der Neonröhren.

" Hm, irgendwie habe ich Hunger. Wann hast du das letzte gegessen ? "

Er mußte eine Weile überlegen, ehe er antwortete " Gestern. "

" Und ?"

" Was und ?"

" Mac, für einen Wissenschaftler läßt die Präzision deiner Angaben aber sehr zu Wünschen übrig. " , tadelte sie.

" Ich glaube es war gestern Mittag, wieso fragst du ? "

Seufzend sah sie ihn an. " Es ist gleich halb sechs. Wir haben beide seit gestern Mittag nichts mehr gegessen, und es ist nicht anzunehmen, daß dieser Tag ein schnelles Ende finden wird. "

Er schaute sie immer noch verständnislos an.

Herrjeh, manchmal war es wirklich schwer mit Mac Taylor. Wie konnte ein so brillianter Geist nur manchmal so schwer von Begriff sein. Gab es für diesen Mann denn nichts außer seiner Arbeit ?

" Lass uns frühstücken gehen. Ich lad dich ein. " Stella griff seinen Arm, und ehe er protestieren konnte, hatte sie ihn schon halb aus dem Büro gezogen.

Im letzten Moment griff er nach seiner Jacke, die neben der Tür an einem Kleiderständer hing, tastete schnell nach Schlüssel und Handy, ehe er mit zwei raschen Schritten auf Stella aufschloß.

Er paßte seine Schritte ihrem Tempo an und gemeinsam gingen sie in Richtung Ausgang.

" Sullivans ? "

"Yep ! "

Seine Frage war überflüssig gewesen. In der letzten Zeit war auch er immer öfter mitgegangen, wenn seine Kollegen nach Feierabend noch etwas getrunken hatten. Man konnte sagen, dass sein

Team in der kleinen Bar zu den Stammgästen gehörte. Der Laden hatte rund um die Uhr geöffnet und Mac mußte zugeben, daß der Irish Coffee ganz passabel war. Im Laufe der Jahre hatte sich Sullivans zum Stammlokal der CSI-Mitarbeiter entwickelt.

**New York Central Park**

**6:13 AM**

Das war die beste Zeit zum Laufen. Kurz nach Sonnenaufgang war die schönste Zeit im Central Park.

Michael Rickmann ließ seinen Blick nach vorne gleiten und lief federnd über den Rasen.

Automatisch paßte er seine Atmung den Rhythmus seiner Schritte an.

Der sintflutartige Regen hatte den Boden aufgeweicht, und das kurze aber heftige Unwetter hatte die drückende Schwüle, die über der Stadt gelegen hatte, fortgespült. Jetzt war die Luft kühl und klar.

Michael entschied sich für die Route um das Kennedy-Reservoir. Dort waren die Wege befestigt und er würde nicht so viel aufpassen müssen. Vorsichtig umlief er die Pfützen und wollte gerade nach Süden abbiegen, als er eine Gestalt in der Ferne liegen sah. Er dachte an einen Penner oder Drogenjunkie; die traf man häufiger im Park, obwohl das N.Y.P.D. mittlerweile sehr auf Ordnung und Sicherheit achtete.

Michael änderte abermals seine Richtung und näherte sich vorsichtig der Gestalt am Boden.

" Oh mein Gott ! "

Michael Rickmann lebte schon sein halbes Leben in New York, aber er hatte noch nie eine Leiche gesehen. Er hatte Glück gehabt. Bis jetzt.

Er war kein Fachmann, doch er erkannte sofort, daß die Frau tot sein mußte. Sie lag halbnackt vor ihm. Die Hose heruntergerissen und die Bluse zerfetzt. Hals und Brust waren blutverschmiert und ihre Augen blickten leblos in den graublauen Himmel.

Michael zog sein Handy hervor und klappte das Display auf um die Polizei zu alarmieren.

**TBC**


	4. Chapter 4

**An dieser Stelle möchte ich mich für das wirklich liebe Feedback bedanken. Ihr seid echt super :) !**

**Es tut mir leid, dass dieses Update länger gebraucht hat, aber mein Studium stresst mich zur Zeit ganz extrem und manchmal weiß ich nicht, wo mir der Kopf steht. Ich hoffe, dass das nächste Update nicht so lange auf sich warten lässt ... aber nächsten Donnerstag habe ich das letzte Testat vor Weihnachten, und dann darf ich mir auch mal ein paar Tage Ruhe gönnen.**

**Die Geschichte ist in meinem Kopf schon bis zum Ende gestrickt, allerdings wird es wohl bis zum Ende noch eine ganze Weile dauern. Das 4. Kapitel ist noch ein recht ruhiges, aber ich Versprechen, dass sich das Tempo bald erhöhen wird.**

**Im nächsten Kapitel treffen wir dann auch endlich andere bekannte Gesichter. Damit wird sich die Spoilerwarnung auch etwas ausweiten. Ic nehme dann schon Bezug auf die personellen Veränderungen in Season 2.**

**Ich wünsche Euch viel Spaß und verzeiht mir meine Inkonsequenz in Bezug auf alte und neue Rechtschreibung ( ich weiß, dass ich beide bunt durcheinander würfele, aber es widerstrebt mir einfach " Portmonee " zu schreiben ).**

**---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------**-

_**PART FOUR**_

**6:41 AM**

Zu dieser frühen Stunde waren nur wenige Menschen im Sullivans. Das würde sich erst ändern, wenn in den Büros in der Umgebung die Arbeit begann. Viele starteten ihren Tag mit einem Crossaint oder zumindest mit einer Tasse Kaffee. Zwar gab es ein paar Blocks weiter auch ein Starbucks, doch das Sullivans konnte sich über mangelnde Kundschaft nich beklagen.

Carol Stevens bediente seit drei Jahren in dem kleinen Laden in der Pine Street. Am liebsten arbeitete sie in der Spätschicht, da blieb ihr morgens noch genug Zeit für ihr Studium, aber gelegentlich half die junge Frau auch in der Frühschicht aus. Heute schien wieder ein heißer Tag zu werden. Das Unwetter in der Nacht hatte die Luft zwar abgekühlt, aber am strahlend blauen Himmel über New York war schon wieder keine Wolke zu sehen.

Carol stand hinter dem hölzernen Tresen und gönnte sich eine kurze Pause. Sie ließ ihren Blick über die Menschen an den Tischen gleiten. Die junge Studentin liebte es Leute zu beobachten, auch ein Grund für sie in diesem kleinen Laden zu jobben. Hier hatte sie jeden Tag Gelegenheit alte und neue Gesichter zu beobachten.

Dort am Fenster zum Beispiel saß der alte Bob.

Bob kam seit Jahren immer um die gleiche Zeit ins Sullivans, bestellte eine Tasse Kaffee und las die New York Times. Pünktlich wie ein Uhrwerk kam er jeden Morgen um halb sieben und verließ den kleinen Laden ebenso pünktlich eine drei viertel Stunde später.

An den anderen Tischen am Fenster saßen Leute die Carol nicht kannte. Broker, Versicherungsmakler, sie wußte es nicht, aber die Nähe der Wall Street schwemmte jeden Tag Dutzende unbekannter Gesichter herein. Gehetzt wirkende Männer in schicken Anzügen und gestreßte Frauen in modischen Kostümen. Einige tranken ihren Kaffee hektisch, fast noch im Stehen, andere ließen sich Zeit, als ob sie vor dem Streß dort draußen zu flüchten schienen.

Ihr Blick wanderte weiter zu dem Pärchen an einem der hinteren Tische. Die Namen kannte sie nicht, aber sie wußte, daß sie beide beim New Yorker Police Department arbeiteten.

Die Frau war attraktiv. Schlank, lange braune Haare, südländischer Typ mit einem Lächeln um das Carol sie beneidete.

Der Mann war wenig größer als die Frau. Braunes kurz geschnittenes Haar, trainiert. Etwas an seinen Bewegungen erinnerte Carol an ein Raubtier. Geschmeidig, gefährlich. Auf jeden Fall jemand, den man besser zum Freund als zum Feind hatte, dachte sie bei sich.

Nun, diese beiden schienen auf jeden Fall Freunde zu sein. In ihren Bewegungen lag eine Vertrautheit, die deutlich zeigte, daß die beiden eine Menge verband. Nicht zum ersten Mal fragte sich die junge Frau, in welchem Verhältnis die beiden wohl zueinander standen. Denn trotz der großen Vertrautheit glaubte sie auch eine gewisse Distanz zu spüren.

Carols Blick fiel auf die große Wanduhr an der gegenüberliegenden Seite. Verdammt, die Zeit verging wieder mal viel zu schnell. Es war bereits kurz vor Sieben und in wenigen Minuten würde es schon deutlich betriebsamer im Sullivans werden. Der richtige Andrang kam zwar immer so gegen acht Uhr, aber es gab doch auch viele, die ihren Tag eine Stunde früher starteten. Seufzend griff Carol nach einem frischen Lappen und ging zurück an die Arbeit.

" Möchtest du noch was ? " fragend sah Mac seine Partnerin an.

" Uh... lieber nicht, ich hatte schon mehr als gut für mich ist. " Stella hob abwehrend ihre Hände und lächelte gequält.

" Ein Bissen mehr und ich platze. "

Mac sah sie über den Rand seines Glases zweifelnd an, erwiderte aber nichts.

" Du glaubst mir nicht ? Mac, ich fühle mich wie ein Truthahn zu Thanksgivings und daran bist du schuld ! "

Der Beschuldigte leerte grinsend sein Glas Orangensaft und warf einen Blick auf die Uhr. Er stieß einen Seufzer aus.

" Ich glaube wir müssen langsam los. Die anderen werden bald da sein. "

Schade, dachte Stella. Dieses Frühstück war eine gute Idee gewesen. Sie hatte sich schon lange nicht mehr so entspannt in seiner Gesellschaft gefühlt. Seine Nähe wirkte beruhigend auf sie, und ihr Bedauern darüber, daß sie in wenigen Minuten zurück in die Hölle dort draußen mußte, war stärker als sie sich eingestehen wollte.

"Hm ... ich kann mich nicht mehr bewegen. Sorry Mac ..., " Stella lehnte sich seufzend zurück und verschränkte die Hände vor ihrem Bauch, " aber ich glaube du mußt auf mich verzichten. "

" Unmöglich "

Mac spürte sofort, daß ihm diese kurze Entgegnung viel ernsthafter raus gerutscht war als beabsichtigt. Es hatte wie ein Scherz klingen sollen, eine kleine neckende Bemerkung, mehr nicht. Doch stattdessen hatte es in seinen Ohren verzweifelt, fast schon wie ein Hilferuf, geklungen. Was war nur los mit ihm ?

Er wußte es.

Es war die Angst sie zu verlieren, die ihn verwundbar machte.

Mac gehörte zu den Menschen die gerne die Kontrolle behielten. Doch es war unmöglich Stella Bonasera zu kontrollieren. Und jetzt, mit dem Serienmörder der dort draußen sein Unwesen trieb und der eine besondere Neigung für südländische dunkelhaarige Frauen hatte, war es noch schwerer sie zu lenken.

Stella war ein verdammt guter CSI, und das wußte sie. Dieser Fall berührte sie persönlich, und Mac war klar, daß keine zehn Pferde Stella von diesem Fall würden fernhalten können. Abgesehen davon brauchte er dabei einfach ihre Hilfe. Sie waren ein gutes Team, und es waren in den vergangenen Jahren nur wenige Fälle der beiden ungeklärt geblieben.

Trotzdem, am liebsten hätte er Stella irgendwo in eines der Analyselaboratorien gesteckt, weit weg von der Straße und weit weg von diesem Bastard.

Er konnte ihren Blick fühlen. Forschend. Fragend.

Schnell drehte er sich zu der Bedienung um und machte mit einer kurzen Bewegung seiner Hand auf sich aufmerksam.

" Wir möchten zahlen bitte. "

Carol blickte hoch und gab Mac zu verstehen, daß sie ihn gehört hatte.

" Ich komme gleich zu Ihnen. "

" Mac, du weichst mir doch nicht etwa aus ? "

" Wir müssen los. Danny wird bald da sein, und ich möchte, daß er sich noch mal dieses Piercing anschaut. Er hat mir von dieser neuen Methode erzählt ... " Mac verstummte, als er plötzlich ihre Hand auf seinem Arm spürte. Ehe er es verhindern konnte hob er seinen Blick und sah plötzlich direkt in ihre meergrünen Augen.

Stella hatte sich nach vorne gebeugt, ihre Hand lag auf seinem Arm. Ihre Augen suchten seinen Blick, hielten ihn fest.

" Was ist los mit dir, Mac ? " Ihre Stimme war leise, bittend.

Macs Augen weiteten sich vor Erstaunen. Instinktiv hatte er das Bedürfnis sich zu verteidigen.

" Du fragst mich, was mit mir los ist ? Ich glaube es ist wohl eher an mir zu fragen, was mit dir los ist, Stella. "

Er sah wie sie Luft holte um etwas zu entgegnen.

" Komm mir jetzt bitte nicht mit unserem Fall. Wir wissen beide, daß du dich schon vorher verändert hast. Du bist stiller geworden, zurückhaltender. Herrgott, manchmal habe ich das Gefühl, daß du dich von mir distanzierst. Rede mit mir, Stella "

Seine Stimme war eindringlich geworden. Stella wollte die Augen senken, doch nun war er es, der ihren Blick festhielt.

War das Angst ihn ihren Augen ? Mac war verunsichert. Wieso sollte Stella Angst vor ihm haben ?

Verdammt, was sollte sie ihm sagen ? Würde er in ihren Augen erkennen können, was sie fühlte ? Stella hatte Angst.

Sie wollte nicht, daß er in ihren Augen die Wahrheit erkannte. Sie wußte nicht wie er reagieren würde.

Stella wußte nur eines. Mac Taylor liebte seine Frau noch immer. Er liebte sie mit unverminderter Stärke, obwohl sie seit mehr als vier Jahren tot war. Es gab in seinem Herzen keinen Platz für eine andere Frau. Sie hatte kein Recht ihn unter Druck zu setzen.

Ein plötzliches Klingeln riß sie aus ihren Gedanken.

Mac unterdrückte einen Fluch. Verdammt, mußte dieses verfluchte Handy gerade jetzt klingeln ?

Ärgerlich und enttäuscht klappte er das silberne Gerät auf und bellte in das Mikrofon.

" Taylor "

Stella beobachtete ihn. Sie hatte noch mal Glück gehabt. Das Thema war erst mal vom Tisch. Das wußte sie.

Wenn es nach ihr ging, dann brauchten sie dieses Gespräch auch nicht so schnell fortzusetzen. Es war typisch für Mac gewesen. Sie wollte ihn zum Reden bringen, doch er hatte den Spieß umgedreht, war ihr ausgewichen.

" Verdammt. Wir sind schon auf dem Weg. "

Alarmiert schaute sie ihn an.

" Was ist los, Mac ? "

Der CSI klappte das Handy zu und stand auf.

" Das war Flack. Scheinbar sind heute nicht nur wir früh unterwegs. " Es gab ein neues Opfer. Don vermutet jedenfalls, daß es sich um unseren Täter handeln könnte. "

" Wo ? "

" Central Park. "

Stella verzog das Gesicht. Das Unwetter in der Nacht hatte mit Sicherheit jede brauchbare Spur weggespült.

" Wir werden nicht viel finden können nach dem Regenguß. Nicht, daß wir bis jetzt viel gefunden hätten. " Macs Stimme war verbittert. Er griff nach seinem Portemonnaie und zog einen Zwanziger aus dem Geldfach.

" Ich lad' dich ein. Laß uns gehen. "

Er hob die Hand mit dem Schein um die Bedienung abermals auf sich aufmerksam zu machen, ehe er ihn auf den Tisch warf.

" Stimmt so. "

Stella war in der Zwischenzeit aufgestanden und hatte sich ihren Blazer übergezogen.

" Also eigentlich hatte ich ja dich eingeladen. ", protestierte sie.

Mac winkte nur ab, legte seine Hand auf ihren Rücken und schob sie Richtung Ausgang.

" Ein anderes Mal Stella, ok ? Ich rufe schnell Danny an. Er soll die Einteilung machen und sich dann dieses Piercing noch mal anschauen. "

Nickend gab sie nach. Ihr war nicht nach diskutieren zumute. Ihre Gedanken kreisten um das neue Opfer. Sie fühlte wie sich ihr Magen zusammenzog, und die Angst sich von der Mitte ihres Körpers ausbreitete. Wie Nebelschwaden wabberte sie nach oben und drohten ihr die Kehle zuzuschnüren.

Doch dann fühlte sie seine Hand in ihrem Rücken. Beruhigend, lebendig und warm. Die Berührung reichte aus, um alle Nebel zu vertreiben.

Als die beiden in das warme Licht der Morgensonne traten, hatte sich der Knoten in ihrem Magen fast aufgelöst und die Sonnenstrahlen zerstreuten den Rest ihre Ängste.

" Ich fahre ! Du hast schon das Frühstück bezahlt ! " Ihre Stimme duldete keinen Widerspruch.

Mac konnte sich ein Lächeln nicht verkneifen. Frauenlogik.

" Meinetwegen "

Mac zog sein Handy hervor um Danny in Kenntnis zu setzen.

Als die beiden auf dem Weg zurück zum CSI Gebäude waren um sich ihre Ausrüstung und aus dem Fuhrpark ein Dienstfahrzeug zu holen, nahm keiner der beiden bewußt war, daß seine Hand noch immer knapp unterhalb ihrer Schulterblätter lag.

Carol Stevens stand gedankenverloren an einem der großen Fenster. Ihre Finger spielten mit einem Zwanzig-Dollarschein und ihre Augen folgten dem Pärchen, das gerade den Laden verlassen hatte. Carol sah die Hand im Rücken der Frau und sie mußte lächeln. Vielleicht waren die beiden ja doch mehr als Freunde ?

**TBC**


	5. Chapter 5

**Es tut mir ehrlich leid, dass ihr solange warten musstet. Aber jetzt habe ich endlich meine Geschichte weitergeschrieben.**

**Ich bin zwar nicht 100ig überzeugt, aber das macht sicher die lange Pause. Ich werde in Zukunft versuchen meine Updates regelmäßiger zu bringen. Der Stil dieses Chapters ist für meinen Geschmack etwas hölzern, aber ein Teil ist halt schon eine halbe Ewigkeit fertig und ich muss erst wieder ein Gefühl dafür bekommen. Die Story wird durch dieses Chapter vorangetrieben, deswegen lasse ich es einfach so. Vielen Dank fürs Lesen und eure wirklich netten Kommentare !**

**--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------**

" Verdammt ! "

Ungeduldig trommelte Danny Messer mit den Fingern auf das Lenkrad seines silbergrauen SUVs.

Der junge CSI war impulsiv und haßte nichts mehr, als untätig rumsitzen zu müssen. Es war ein Fehler gewesen heute morgen mit dem Auto zur Arbeit zu fahren.

Wieder besseren Wissens hatte sich der New Yorker gegen die U-Bahn, und für seinen Wagen entschieden.

Doch sein Auto bot ihm einen Vorteil den er nicht ignorieren konnte.

Eine Klimaanlage.

Die letzten Tage waren die Hölle gewesen und die Aussicht auf einen weiteren Tag in der vollkommen überfüllten und stickigen New Yorker U-Bahn hatte ihn dazu bewogen heute mal wieder seinen Wagen zu nehmen. Das Gewitter in der Nacht hatte nur wenige Stunden für eine Abkühlung gesorgt und ein kurzer Blick in den Himmel hatte ihm gezeigt, dass heute wieder ein heißer Tag werden würde.

So stand er nun mit zahlreichen Leidgenossen seit Minuten auf der Brooklyn-Bridge und es ging keinen Meter voran.

Danny warf einen Blick auf die Uhr im Amaturenbrett. Es war kurz nach sieben.

Zwar war er noch relativ früh dran, aber er ahnte, dass Mac wahrscheinlich schon im Labor sein würde.

Ein weiteres Mal verfluchte er den Berufsverkehr in Manhatten, ehe er sich seufzend in sein Schicksal fügte und das Radio einschaltete. Klimaanlage hin oder her, morgen würde er wieder die U-Bahn nehmen oder zur Abwechslung mal mit dem Rad fahren.

Das Klingen seines Handys riß ihn aus seinen Gedanken. Hastig tastete er nach dem kleinen Gerät. Ein Blick auf das Display verriet ihm die Caller-ID. Mac.

Seufzend klappte Danny das Telefon auf und atmete noch einmal tief durch eher er sich meldete.

" Hey Mac, was gibt's ? "

" Wir haben eine weitere Leiche. "

Danny kannte seinen Chef lange genug um sich nicht über die fehlende Begrüßung zu ärgern. Er brauchte auch keine Erklärung, um was für eine Leiche es sich handelte. Es drehte sich zur Zeit alles um die Mordserie und es war auch nur noch eine Frage der Zeit, bis das FBI sich einschalten würde.

" Flack hat gerade angerufen. Die Leiche wurde vor einer knappen Stunde im Central Park gefunden. Das übliche Muster. Stella und ich sind auf dem Weg. "

" Und ich dachte, ich sei heute besonders früh dran. " , seufzend ließ Danny seinen Wagen ein Stück nach vorne rollen.

" Kümmere dich um alles! Bis später. "

Danny schaute einen Moment verwundert auf das Display seines Handys, doch das Gespräch war beendet.

Seufzend klappte er sein Mobiltelefon zu und schaltete das Radio wieder aus, die Lust auf Musik war ihm vergangen. Wenigstens schien sich der Stau aufzulösen. Danny fuhr sich mit der Hand durch sein dichtes dunkelblondes Haar, überlegte einen Moment ehe er sein Handy wieder aufklappte und Lindsays Nummer aus seinem Adressbuch suchte.

Bereits nach dem zweiten Klingeln meldete sie sich.

" Monroe ! "

" Guten Morgen Montana, ausgeschlafen ? "

" Verdammt Danny, wie oft muss ich dir noch sagen, dass du mich nicht so nennen sollst ? "

Danny konnte die Verärgerung in Lindsays Stimme hören und grinste. Er liebte es die junge Frau zu provozieren. Auch wenn Lindsay es vielleicht nicht glauben wollte, aber er mochte die zierliche neue Kollegin.

Danny ignorierte die Frage und wechselte das Thema.

" Mac hat gerade angerufen. Es gibt wohl ein neues Opfer. Er und Stella sind schon auf dem Weg. "

" Verdammt ... "

" Ich bin in einer Viertelstunde im Labor. " Danny kniff die Augen zusammen und blickte skeptisch nach vorne.

" Falls ich jemals von dieser Brücke kommen sollte ! "

" Du bist mit dem Auto gekommen ! "

Danny hörte ein unterdrücktes Lachen und knirschte mit den Zähnen.

" Was dagegen Montana ? So muss ich nicht in der U-Bahn schwitzen. "

Und den Rest der Woche werde ich auch mit dem Auto kommen, und wenn ich drei Jahre auf dieser Brücke stehen muss.

" Wir sehen uns dann im Labor. "

Er ließ ihr keine Zeit etwas zu entgegnen, klappte abermals sein Handy zu und warf das kleine Gerät auf den Beifahrersitz. Heute war wohl nicht sein Tag.

**Central Park**

**7:31 am**

Der stahlgraue Envoy von GMC rollte langsam aus und kam trotz seiner Größe sanft zum Stehen.

Stella Bonasera öffnete die Fahrertür und stieg aus. Auf der anderen Seite des Fahrzeugs schlug Mac die Tür zu und griff nach seiner Sonnenbrille.

Schweigend tastete auch Stella nach ihrer Sonnenbrille, obwohl es ihr eher darum ging ihre müden Augen zu verbergen. Die beiden gingen schweigen zur Rückseite des Wagens um ihr Arbeitsgerät aus dem Kofferraum zu holen.

" Stella, du musst das nicht tun. " Ein letzes Mal versuchte Mac sie zu überreden. Sein ungutes Gefühl hatte sich auf der Fahrt noch verstärkt, doch er kannte bereits ihre Antwort. So war er auch nicht verletzt, als sie heftig entgegnete.

" Mac, lass uns das Ganze nicht noch mal durchkauen. Das ist auch mein Fall und ich werde bleiben ! "

Stella hielt in der Bewegung inne und fing seinen Blick ein.

" Ich bin ein Cop, Mac. Lass mich meine Arbeit machen. "

Er hielt ihrem Blick eine Weile stand, ehe er seine Sonnenbrille aufsetzte und seine Augen für Stella unlesbar hinter schwarzen Gläsern verschwanden.

Routiniert griffen beide nach ihren Aluminiumkoffern und gingen schweigend in Richtung Tatort, der durch die vielen Polizisten und Absperrbänder unübersehbar einige hundert Meter weiter Richtung Kennedy-Reservoir lag.

Nach einigen Metern kam ihnen ein groß gewachsener dunkelhaariger Mann entgegen.

Donald Flack war ein waschechter New Yorker Polizist, dessen Eltern und Großeltern schon Streife in den Straßen der Stadt gelaufen waren. Er hatte ein gewinnendes Lächeln und eine lockere Art, die bei Vorgesetzten bisweilen für Kopfschmerzen sorgte. Doch an diesem frühen, sonnigen Morgen lag kein Lächeln in seinen Augen als er die beiden CSI begrüßte.

" Stella. Mac. " Er nickte den beiden zu. Sie erwiderten seinen Gruß, ehe Mac direkt zur Sache kam.

" Was hast du für uns, Don ? "

" Das Opfer ist Sheryl Thompson. Einunddreißig Jahre alt, verheiratet, keine Kinder. Wohnt mit ihrem Mann, einem Immobilienmakler , an der West Side. "

Mittlerweile war die kleine Gruppe an der Absperrung angekommen. Ein junger Streifenpolizist hielt das gelbe Absperrband nach oben, so dass die drei ungehindert passieren konnten. Stella und Mac hatten sich bereits die weißen Latexhandschuhe übergestreift und näherten sich der Leiche.

Die Ähnlichkeit mit den anderen Opfern war bei dieser Frau nicht ganz so stark und einen Sekundenbruchteil hoffte Stella, dass Flack sich vielleicht geirrt haben könnte. Aber die Hoffnung währte nur kurz. Es war das mittlerweile vertraute Muster. In einiger Entfernung konnte Stella das Tuch liegen sehen, mit dem die junge Frau offensichtlich betäubt worden war. Sie holte eine der Tüten für Beweismaterial aus ihrem Koffer und näherte sich dem weißen, undschuldig aussehnden Stück Stoff.

Mac hatte sich auch schon halb über die Leiche gebeugt, als Don ihn am Arm berührte und mit einer kurzen Geste zu verstehen gab, ihm zu folgen. Verwundert blickte der CSI zu seiner Partnerin, doch Stella hatte die Bewegung nicht bemerkt. Sie war konzentriert in ihre Arbeit versunken. Flack schüttelte nur leicht den Kopf und zog Mac ein kleines Stück abseits.

" Mac, da ist noch etwas, das ich dir sagen muß. Es hat wahrscheinlich nichts zu bedeuten, aber ich habe kein gutes Gefühl bei der Sache. "

Alarmiert wartete der ältere Mann ab und blickte seinen Gegenüber prüfend an.

" Sheryl Thomspons Mädchenname lautet Baldini. Ich weiß nicht Mac, es ... "

Doch Don kam nicht dazu den Satz zu beenden. Mac hatte sich bereits zu Stella umgedreht.

" Stella. Ich will, dass du ins Labor fährst. Sofort ! "

Es hatte nicht so befehlend klingen sollen, doch das war Mac im Augenblick egal. Hier lief ein Verrückter frei rum, der es allem Anschein nach auf Stella abgesehen hatte.

Stella fuhr erschrocken zusammen, und nicht nur die junge CSI war irritiert. Auch die umstehenden Polizisten blickten erstaunt zu Mac.

" Mac, was ist los ? Was ist passiert ? "

" Don, fahr sie ins Labor. Ich verlasse mich darauf, dass du sie sicher zu den anderen bringst ! " Mac hatte den groß gewachsenen Mann an die Schulter gefasst und sah ihn eindringlich an.

" Ruft mich an, wenn ihr da seid. "

" Mac ! " Stella hatte ihr Erstaunen mittlerweile überwunden und sie fühlte Zorn in sich aufsteigen. Sie hasste es übergangen zu werden, und Mac wusste das. Eigentlich.

" Stella, die Sache hier ist größer als wir gedacht haben. Sheryl Thompsons Mädchenname lautet Baldini. Stella, das kann kein Zufall sein. Ich glaube nicht an Zufälle. " Macs Stimme war eindringlich, fast schon bittend. Er wußte, dass er dieser Frau nur schwer etwas befehlen konnte.

" Fahr ins Labor. Ich schaffe das hier auch alleine. Sag Danny, er soll diese DNA extrahieren. Und sag ihm, es ist mir egal wie er das anstellt. "

" Mac ... "

" Nein Stella, bitte fahr ins Labor. Ich komme nach, sobald ich hier fertig bin. "

" Ich kann alleine fahren. "

" Stella ... " Dons Stimme war ruhig als er sie ansah, " Mac hat Recht. Die ganze Sache war von Anfang an verdächtig. Diese Ähnlichkeit mit Dir. Erst das Äußere, dann die Abstammung und nun auch noch deine Initialen. "

Einen Moment hielt sie Flacks Blick stand, doch dann gab sie seufzend nach, reichte Mac die Tüte mit dem Beweisstück und streifte die Handschuhe von ihren Händen. Ohne ein weiteres Wort zu verlieren drehte sie sich um und ging in Richtung der parkenden Wagen. Flack machte Anstalten ihr zu folgen, doch Mac hielt ihn zurück.

" Pass auf sie auf, Don ! "

" Das werde ich, Mac. Das werde ich. Sie ist auch meine Freundin. "

Der junge Polizist nickte zum Abschied, ehe er sich auch umdrehte und der dunkelhaarigen Frau folgte.

Mac blickte den beiden nach und rieb sich müde über das Gesicht. Das ganze geriet zunehmend ausser Kontrolle.

Urplötzlich fühlte er, wie sich seine Nackenhaare aufrichteten. Jemand beobachtete ihn. Prüfend schaute er sich um, doch er konnte niemanden sehen. Ein Schauer lief über seinen Rücken und obwohl die Luft schon wieder in der Hitze zu flirren begann, musste Mac ein Frösteln unterdrücken.

Etwas fünfhundert Meter entfernt, in einem der zahllosen Hochhäuser, saß ein Mann über ein Teleskop gebeugt.

Der Mann war groß, fast zwei Meter, kräftig und durchtrainiert. Er trug verschlissene Segelhosen und ein graues Muskelshirt. Auf seiner Stirn und seinem kahl rasierten Schädel perlte der Schweiß.

" Du kannst sie fühlen, Gunny. Die Angst. Nicht wahr, du kannst sie fühlen. Du Bastard ! "


End file.
